Pokemon A Journey of Friends
by TheHunterLive
Summary: A boy named Max and his 4 friends set out on a journey to be the very best like no one ever was!


**Chapter 1 : My new friend Charmander! The first fierce battle!**

Finally, the day was here! Hi I'm a 10 year old boy named Max and I live in the Kanto region. For the past couple of years I've been researching Pokemon intensely. Whether it be Becoming a trainer, or comepeting in contests I'm the guy who knows! Anyway my 10th Birthday was yesterday and I'm extremely excited because today is the day I get my first Pokemon. I want to be just like a trainer before me who comes from this same town of Pallet. His name is Red and he is the current champion.

My dream is to face him one day! He traveled to Mt. Silver in the Johto region some time ago for more training to make sure he never lost a battle.

Anyway back to me In this time and place, researchers have developed a new communication system so you can talk with your Pokémon! I know it's amazing isn't it?! It's equipped to the Pokeball so after you catch it your able to speak to them. You aren't able to talk to wild Pokémon, only the ones you own, or your friends. So really back to me, I'm heading off on my adventure with my friend Lucina. She is a Pokémon coordinator which means she only participates in Pokémon Contests. I have no problem with that {I think it's cute...}, anyway I'm also going with my friend Sora, He is a Pokémon breeder and is a certified groomer! Were all 10 and we can't wait to get our Pokémon! Oh yeah and then there is my friends Eclipse and Nook They're sort of like my rivals we always get competitive with each other. Anyway all five of us start our journeys today!

My alarm clock went off and I was startled by it I looked at it with a groan. "7:30 A.M... Oh Damn The Lab opens at 8:00! I got to get ready!" I ran into the bathroom And got ready as fast as Humanly possible. I put on all my new equipment that I had been preparing for the last 2 months. Then I put on my bag full of things me and my Pokémon would need alike. I looked at my room, this very well might be the last time I see it... I ran down to the kitchen to see my Mom sitting with a blank look on her face. "Oh my baby Max is leaving me... But I have to be strong goodbye Max!" She turned around with tears forming in her eyes. I walked up to her from behind and embraced her in a big hug "Goodbye Mom I love you..." I said before running out the door with tears in my own eyes.

Outside my door was my 4 friends waiting, "Hey Max how are you!" Lucina said in a sweet and really cute, cute... I mean fine tone! {Awkward laugh}. "Took you long enough!" Nook said in a tone completely opposite of... Luicina {Daydream}. "Whatever guys let's just get going I want to meet my new life partner! {Snickers from behind me} Not in that way!" I said embarrassed. We walked to The great Professor Oaks lab. All of a sudden A trainer appeared in front of us, it was none other than the professor's esteemed grandson Blue! "Hey twerps! I just wanted to see the future competion... Boy it's ben to long since I've seen complete newbies, anyway before I go let me show you a real Pokémon! Go Blastoise!" We all looked on in awe as we saw the Pokémon emerge. "Hello there Noobs!" His Blastoise said with confidence "Blastoise return, these Noobs only get a short glimpse." The Pokémon went back into his ball. "Well then smell ya later!" He said as he strutted fabulously away. "God damn that is fabulous..." Eclipse said with a hint of annoyance.

We continued on to the Lab as we entered we were greeted by assistants. Then the man of the hour Oak walked up to us. "Hello youth! This must be a most exciting day for you because this is the day when your life really begins!" We all nodded are heads in unison. "Well then before you choose your Partner I need to explain some things to you. First of our these." He pulled out what I identified as a Pokedex. "This is a Pokedex, it records the data of all the Pokémon you catch and although it is only optional it would really help us if you caught as many as you can." He handed us them. Eclipse waved their head up and down. "I can do that lickity split!" they looked real happy. "I'm glad for your enthusiasm! Anyway continuing on It is quality over quantity! What's the point of having tons of Pokémon but you have no emotional connection to them? That is why I encourage you to grow bonds before catching a lot. But now on to the main attraction Here are your 5 choices for Pokémon!" He waved his hands over to the machine with five Pokeball in it. "Your choices shall be Bulbasaur,Charmander,Squirtle,Eevee,and Nidoran! I suggest you choose wisely for you will spend your lives with them." Lucina ran up "I choose Eevee. He is a worthy partner for battle and contests!" Next Robin ran up, "I choose Nidoran his mating habits are unusual and I would enjoy figuring it out!" Next up was Eclipse "I choose Bulbasaur! I think he's {Cough} Cute..." Nook ran up "I'm not going last! And I choose Squirtle so I can be cool like Blue!" And lastly was yours truly "Wow I wanted Charmander as my first pick anyway!" I'm really glad I got Charmander. There is just something so regal about them.

Nook pushed me "Hey Max let's battle Go!" I was caught off guard but I did as I was told. I looked at my Pokeball it said level 5. "Alright here I go... Go Charmander!" Charmander came out of his ball. "Hi everybody I'm Charmy the Charmander!" He looked really cute... "Well hi Charmy I'm Max and were kind of in our first battle." "Oh ok then is that Squirtle our opponent?" "Yeah he is. But okay then let's start! Charmy use Tackle!" Charmy smashed into the Squirtle. "Squirt use pound!" Yelled Nook. "Charmy dodge and counter with another Tackle!" Charmy dodged and then smashed into Squirtle rendering him unconscious. "Yes we won!" Charmy ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I heard ding sound and looked at his Pokeball. It said Charmy Level: 6. "Oh so you leveled up." I said with interest. "Yup it seems so!" Charmy said happily. I looked around it seems like we all had Pokémon battles, and then I realized what a mess the room was. Professor Oak looked mad, "Here's your Pokeballs and some potions now get out of my lab!"

After grabbing are Items we ran out of the office scared for our lives. "That was close!" Charmy said while trying to catch his breath. "You said it!" I said just as tired. "Well Charmy we might as well get to know each other!" "Yup Max your right But first let's take our first step on our journey together!" We both stood in front of Route 1 holding are breath. We held each others hands as we counted down from 3 and placed our foot across the line together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello world of Fan fiction! It has been so long since the last chapter of my story No Turning Back! First off I thank all of my fans for being patient. My computer got a virus and it was big thing! But never mind that because I'm back and I'm Bigger, Badder, And Brutal-er! Any way this story is my new main focus while No Turning Back is a side project about Hunter's everyday life after the Introduction Arc! So any way A fun thing about this story is that you can :send me your OC's with their team of Pokémon and the main characters can fight them! Oh yeah and Writereclipse and Nookman8, Nook and Eclipse are you guys because your my virtual friends :D. Anyway Read Review and share Thanks' for reading! I do not Own any of the characters in this story besides Max. They belong to Nintendo so thank you and all references of other games, music or fanfics belong to there respective owners.  
><strong>

**Max's current team**

** Charmy Lv. 6**


End file.
